fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Horgan
History of Horgan Early Life Horgan was born in 1032 as the son of Hofran and Orgiza, daughter of Orgizor. His parents had no love for each other and they only reason why they were married in the first place was for the political power. Hofran was the son of King Haran III Magnus of North-Wildland and Orgiza was the daughter of Orgizor, brother to Orgad, Lord-Chief of South-Wildland. Hofran wanted political power in both kingdoms. Horgan lived as a prince and was fourth heir to King Haran III Magnus, which was a great honour. In 1034 both Haran III Magnus and Orgad died, Orgad was succeeded by his son Orgir and Haran by his son Haran VIII. Hofran and Orgiza knew that now their son had lost much political importance as Horgan was now nephew to the king of North-Wildland, instead of his grandson and he was now the son of the cousin of the Lord-Chief of South-Wildland instead of his grandnephew. In 1036 this changed Vapurnius killed Orgir and claimed the title King of the Wildmen, he installed a new Lord-Chief, Orgizor, Horgan was now the grandson of the Lord-Chief and his second heir. But the title Lord-Chief lost it's meaning until 1039 when Orgizor banished Vapurnius. He died but his son, Orgfin, Horgan's uncle, became the new Lord-Chief. He was childless, so Horgan was his heir and Hofran and his family moved to South-Wildland. In 1043 they returned to North-Wildland, so Horgan could become a friend of prince Northam, his cousin. In 1045 Wildland was attacked by Emperor Firnar of Anglaria and Horgan was unlike his parents one of the few suvivors of the attack on the palace Life in exile The exiles were led by Arpefor, uncle to princess Harifia. But Horgan believed he had the right to lead, as he was the last living male-line descendant of Haran III Magnus. They were left alone for many years, until they heard of the murder of Emperor Firnar. Horgan then claimed his kingship and the people followed him to Kaz-Arkik. There he slew the Lord-Chief, Orgfin, and he was crowned King Horgan I Magnus Azkint of Wildland. Kingship and Death He was then the new King of all wildmen, which was disliked by the South-wildmen, they wanted Orgnor to be the new Lord-Chief. Horgan did make him Lord-Chief, but only in title. He made Arpefor General and later that same year even marshal. He also married Arporga, a cousin of Arpefor. In 1052 Horgan intended to conquer Anglaria and kill the entire House of Anglar. He attacked them with a great army of 25.500 men. But only 846 survived. Arpefor should have led the army, but he refused. The only surviving officer was lieutenant Purgod. Vapurnius then came into Wildland and killed Horgan, he then made Purgod the new Marshal. Harthan had escorted the survivors to their homeland, but when Vapurnius saw him he sent him back immediately. Vapurnius then became the new King of Wildland, under the new title King of the Wildmen, He also took the titles Magnus and Azkint from his predessor. Legacy Three months after his death Horgan's son Horgoth was born. Arpefor and Arporga brought him to the old family farm, where Arporga raised him. She never told him of his great ancestry, this way Horgoth or his descendants could never claim the throne. When Arpefor and Arporga died they took the secret with them into their graves. Horgan would later by remembered as tyrant and one of the worst kings of Wildland. He shared the title Torgop, meaning Dark Tyrant with Orgast, Orgad and Vapurnius. Category:Men Category:Wildmen Category:Kings of Wildland